lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
James Tampetty
James Tempetty is a Captain in the Gondor Army, and is noteable for being the father of two of Aternia's children. James has been a constant source of emotional support for Artenia, and because of this he has always been well taken care of by the Elessar Family , who he would die to protect. This hasn't defelcted himself from the danger he believes Artenia is in due to the voices she hears in her mind. James Tampetty was reasigned to the rangers of the north under the command of Faramir following the Journey, and it was during this time that he was captured alongside Faramir following the Battle of Tirian River, and now stands as a prisoner in the hands of the Kingdom of Bolten but for the people who loves him including Artenia he is believed dead. History Early History '''James Tampetty '''was born in Osgiliath to his parents who were simple farmers to the west of Osgiliath. At that time in Gondor's history this western section of Gondor was heavily farmed, and it was only the coming of the Wargs of Mordor , that forced the farmers of Gondor to retreat. Minus Tirith Army Captain of the Gaurd Artenia Elessar See Also : Artenia Elessar Engaged James came to realize that Artenia had problems that he could never fix, and thus he began looking for a women who could love him the way he deserved to be loved. This came when he met (girl Sam actually marries) and the two fell quickly into love. Only six months after this they were engaged to be married. Rangers of the North With the victories gained in the Journey the forces of Gondor were prepared to meet the new threats and deemed perhaps the most dangerous was the threat posed by the Trollocs that were growing very agressive in the north. In this copasity James was reasigned from Minus Tirith to the Rangers of the North. Battle of Tirian River Main Article : Battle of Tirian River At the battle of Tirian river a large force of 450 rangers led by Faramir, followed a raiding party of Bolten soilders in an attempt to locate their base of operations. As the rangers moved closer to the base, the Bolten soilders who were using a very specific route so that they were not seen by the Trollocs were followed on a less specific route by the rangers. The rangers were noticed by the Trollocs of the forest, and as the rangers moved closer they were set upon by a force of over 1000 Trolloc who attacked them from all around them. The rangers pulled in to a protective turtle in the center but in the end the entire force was massacred, leaving Faramir to hide himself under the bodies of his men to keep from being killed as well. Prisoner When the Trolloc force pulled back the Bolten men moved in to scavenge from the destroyed Gondor force. It was during this scavenging that they discovered the still alive Faramir, and took him prisoner. The Bolten men knew they didn't have much time so they took Faramir and quickly shuttled him back to their base came north of the location in the mountains. Relationships Artenia Elessar See Also : Artenia Elessar Category:People of Gondor Category:People Category:Osgiliath Category:Rangers of Gondor Category:Atlantian Category:Human